The Research Computing Support (RCS) Shared Resource facilitates data-intensive research efforts for the Consortium by providing for the specialized computing hardware, software, storage, and training needs of researchers and other Shared Resources, including Genomics, Proteomics, Flow Cytometry and Scientific Imaging. RCS collects research data generated by various Shared Resources and provides researchers with centralized data storage, analysis, management, backup and archival services. In the past, these services were provided within the Biocomputing Shared Resource because users of that resource had the greatest need for them. As many other lines research became more data rich and computationally intensive, Research Computing Support was created specifically to focus on meeting the data processing and storage needs of all researchers of the Consortium.